The Roomie Tales of Yoda and ObiWan
by She Listens to Nirvana
Summary: what would happen if Yoda and ObiWan lived together no relationship though I'm not that that twisted 0o. follow them through their amazing adventures with bravery, skill, and cookies! my first story please R
1. Buying a Chair

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

A/N: My very first fan fiction! Please review!

Yoda was reading the paper when Obi-Wan comes out of the kitchen in his apron, oven mittens, and chef hat on. In his hands is a tray of cookies.

"Yes! I have conquered the cookies!" Obi-Wan announced with excitement.

"Cookies, you say? Chocolate chip, they are?" Yoda asked continuing to read the paper.

"No, even better!!" Obi-wan said with more excitement.

"NO!!!!! BETTER THEN THE GREATNESS OF CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES, NO FLAVOR IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoda screeched with horror as he looked up and Obi-Wan.

"Nothing excepted these!!!" Obi-Wan jumped with more excitement than ever. "Mace Windu even likes them!"

"Mace? Dislikes chocolate chip cookies, he does," Yoda spoke in semi-fear.

"Yes," he said firmly.

"The flavor you will tell me?"

"It's a secret," Obi-Wan said softly. He left and went into the kitchen.

"Bah!" said Yoda, returning to his paper. "Better than chocolate chip cookies no flavor is. Crazy talk, he speaks. Uncomfortable this, chair is. Springs you, can feel. Obi-Wan! Get in here, you must!" Yoda spoke.

"What is it Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda looked at him noticing his face was covered in purple-green color cookie batter.

"Covered in batter, you are. Why are you?" Yoda asked.

"Aperrentally I have not completely conquered the cookies, in this case, the batter," Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"Get me the phone, you will," Yoda ordered.

"Yes Yoda," he said.

"Thank you," said Yoda pushing the paper off him and quickly dialing a number.

"Calling to order a chair, I am. Out of chairs you are? Toasters instead you have? Need a toaster I do no-," the phone was taken out of Yoda's hands by Obi-Wan. "One please!" he said and gave it to Yoda. Confused Yoda dialed another number. "Calling to order a chair, I am. Beauty shop, this is? Wrong number this was." He dialed a different number. "Calling to order a chair, I am. New chairs came they have? No, want an included box of lipstick, I do not"'_although it is tempting it is_' he thought "Give me included fuzz, you will not. Thank you," Yoda hung up

"Woo! "

please review :-)

2


	2. Adventure to the Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

A/N: Hurray new chapter. Please review.

Yoda was on his computer when he remembered he hadn't eaten since breakfast (which was at 4 am and it is now 3 pm) so he decided to have an early dinner. So he walked into the kitchen to see what there is to eat.

"Hmm. Eat I must." he spoke to himself.

"Cookies, there are," he said as he looked up at the cookie jar. (A/N: Cool! I rhymed!)

"Hmm. above my head, they are. On the highest shelf, they are. No problem for me, this is," he said.

"Use the force, I cannot. Obi-won grounded me from using the force, that he did," he said in an upset tone as he remembered last week when he levitated a PB and J (peanut butter and jelly sandwich) as Mace Windu told him a joke. He laugh at the joke and lost concentration. The PB and J flew around everywhere as Yoda fell on the floor with laughter. Obi-won entered the room and the crazy PB and J flew and crashed in his face. (Okay back to what's currently happening)

"Hmm. step-stool I will use," he said as if he new the answer to a hard math question and he ran to get the step-stool. As he opened it, he pinched himself between two metal bars of the step stool.

"OWCH PINCHED ME YOU HAVE!!! STRONG WITH THE DARK SIDE YOU ARE!!!!" he screamed as he pulled out his lightsaber and chopped the step-stool in half. "Hmm," he thought and sliced the step stool in half again.

"Hmm. If I pull out the drawers, step on them, then pull out the next on an step on them and do that over and over, stairs they will be," so Yoda pulled out one drawer, stepped on it, pulled out another, stepped on it, (this continued twelve more times) pulled out another, stepped on it, pulled out another, slipped on it, fell into the one below him which was filled with glue and feathers, got covered in glue and feathers, the drawer fell, and Yoda hit the ground.

"Painful that was," he said quietly. To make matters worse Obi-won came in.

"-gasps- It's-it's... THURKEY MAN!!!!!!!" Obi-won said happily.

"Turkey man I am no-" Yoda was cut off.

"Why are you here? You should be out fighting crime!" he said and picked Yoda I mean 'Turkey Man' and threw him out the window for him to fly. Then he took a cookie out of the cookie jar and ate it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yoda.

"HEY YODA!!!!" Obi-won yelled.

"COMING, I AM!!! Yoda yelled back. He walked back in the house.

"Turkey man! Why did you come back? Fight crime!!!" Obi-won said and threw him out the window again.

"YODA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Obi-won yelled. Yoda came in.

"Yoda I am!" Yoda said.

"Turkey Man!!! YOU ARE NOT YODA!!! I'll spell it. U R N-O-T Y-O-D-A!!!!" he screamed and threw him out the window again.

"YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Obi-won said one last time. Yoda took off the feathers and walked in.

"Hey Yoda!" Said Obi-won.

"Yeah?" asked Yoda.

"Cookie?" Obi-won offered.

Yoda was silent and still for a moment. Then he reached out to take the cookie. As he put his teeth on the fattening desert, he felt a strange force coming from it. He chewed it very slowly. He ran to a mirror. Everything seemed to becoming orange. And after the horror stopped, he threw up.

YAY SECOND CHAPTER!!!! does the can-can


	3. Wowies

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars

Hmm. we've made 2 chapters pretty much only Yoda so now I will make 2 of Obi-Wan(sorry for spelling his name wrong in the last chapter)

* * *

"OBI-WAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yoda.

"I WILL NOT SURRENDER MY CHOCOLATE-- oh Master Yoda -yawns- what--" said Obi-Wan but was cut off.

"SNORE TO LOUD, YOU DO!!!!!!" Yoda yelped.

There was a knock on the door.

"Get it I will!" said Yoda, but Obi-Wan had already opened the door.

"Hello! Wait. No one's he-"Obi-Wan looked down "Aww! There PUPPIES!!!"

"Puppies? _PUPPIES?!_" said Yoda confused and he ran into the kitchen.

Obi-Wan went to pet one.

"Bow-wow," one of the puppies said.

"Aww..." said Obi-Wan. He went to pet the other one.

"BARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the other one said and bit Obi-Wans hand.

"OOWWW!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!" he said and the other jumped on his head and fell asleep.

"Get off my head!" he said and shook his head. The puppy woke and held on

Obi-Wan's head for dear life! (A/N: Sorry being a little dramatic.)

The one on Obi-Wan's hand released his hand and reattached to his ear.

"EEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He yelled as the one on his head bit his ankle.

There was a knock on the door. The puppies stood on each side of them. Their owner, a little girl. "Oh gosh! How did my Wowies get in here?" she said with an innocent smile.

"Wowies? What are Wowies?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They are!" she pointed at the puppies. "Wowies. You know, Chiwowies."

"Hmm… I thought they were Chihuahuas," responded Obi-Wan.

"DO NOT INSULT THE WOWIES!!!!!!!!!" she squeaked her smile turning into a frown show evil teeth and hit him repeatedly with her purse and found a stick do hit him with.

"Not-Ow!- fair--!" he yelped.

* * *

A/N: sorry that these chapters are short the next one is longer. I wrote these a long time ago so they could sound a little imature but the next chapter is that last one I wrote a long time ago. They'll be longer and funnier after chapter 4. Review please! 


End file.
